The amnesic syndrome in man is being investigated, with particular emphasis on amnesia produced by electroconvulsive therapy (ECT). The analysis of anterograde amnesia and retrograde amnesia is indicating 1) the structure and organization of normal memory, and 2) the extent and duration of memory loss following ECT. Other areas of interest include asymmetry of hemispheric function, consolidation theory, and recovery of function. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Squire, L.R., Chace, P.M., and Slater, P.C. Retrograde amnesia following electroconvulsive therapy. Nature, 1976, 260, 775-777. Squire, L.R., Slater, P.C., and Chace, P.M. Anterograde amnesia following electroconvulsive therapy: No evidence for state-dependent learning. Behavioral Biology, 1976, 17, 31-41.